


Here comes a storm

by keiyah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fights, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyah/pseuds/keiyah
Summary: A fight between Yuri and Otabek from Otabek's perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for tumblr, but decided to post it in here. Enjoy. *-*

We've fought so many times. 

"Fu-" 

Over trivial little things. 

"I’m going to step outside for a while.."

His silky blonde strands of hair dances afloat the air as he turns his back on me. Those thin short thighs that landed hundreds of salchows are moving so delicately despite of the heavy footsteps he makes. The expression he was trying so hard to hide can be seen right through my eyes. As he turns away, making slow steps towards the door, I can feel my body unconsciously, slowly moving away from it’s position. But I ended up facing the door instead of holding him back. 

It happened so many times that it almost looks like a hobby. We fight, we make up. I am aware of my own flaws and his sensitive personality. From the ice, we may be perfect, but in this relationship, everything just won’t fall in it’s place. Every expectations we tried to meet, leads to utter disappointment and frustration. The tiny mistakes results into these fights, and ends up Yuri walking away from me. 

As I stare on this wooden door, my mind haze. Parts of my memory keeps on getting blurry and blurry. It’s as if someone put the place on fire, suffocating me with rigorous grey words of smoke. Have I had enough? Is this what I really wanted? It’s as if the darkest part of me is trying to overcome my rationality. 

Seconds has passed by, and I close my moist eyes. I took a deep breathe, taking in the very air inside this house, full of his and my scent mixed up from living together for a long time. It smells sweet and flowery with a feint part of strong arabica coffee. I hark back to the events this morning. I recalled his sweet smile as he places the newly brewed black coffee beside my morning toast. The way he chews his food leaves me in awe making me stare at him unknowingly. I have always loved his childish rants and sulking. 

I remember how I selfishly insisted on him about growing out his beautiful blonde hair which has grown below his shoulders. The infinite kisses he gave me and the sudden tight back hugs. He would laugh at my boring stories and make me feel comfortable over the awkwardness I make from our talks. As I open my eyes, I feel revived. A smile I never made to anyone but Yuri is holding it’s place on my lips. I realized that my purpose of living in this world has long been rewritten by him. It is Yuri that I need. Not the useless thoughts l had back then.

The door clicked as I turn it’s knob to open. Icy cold air ran through me swiftly and the image of my beloved one appeared right before my eyes. The skin under his eyes became so red and puffed, that his deep blue pupils shined with tears flooding them. His nose sniffing so much from both crying and cold weather. 

“I’m sorry.. That was wrong of me.” His mouth muttered. I felt hot and guilty.

I pulled his cold little body to mine and tightly wrapped my arms around as if I’m embedding him into me. I felt him shaking which made my tears fall from my eyes. I couldn’t have lived this freely if it wasn’t for this little one. I am too lucky.

“A storm will always just pass by. I’m sorry too. Let’s go back?” I said, making him chuckle a bit.

“Your choice of words are amazing, Beka.” Yuri said while trying to look up my face. “Let’s go?”

“Yeah.” And as if his lips are calling me, I took my hands to gently grab his face. Closing in to give him a little kiss. “Let’s continue inside.”

We may be little indefinite pieces in this world but we are two pairs uniquely made for each other.


End file.
